


Mary

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gun = security blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

Dean's had Mary since he was seven. He named her the very day he got her but he doesn't mention her name anymore because he's seen Daddy's face and he doesn't like making him look like that.

Mary was a Colt .45 and the only thing that made him feel safe when Daddy was gone. He knew that as long as he had Mary with him it would be just like Mom was still there, he knew she would keep him and Sammy safe.

Dean wasn't allowed to keep Mary under his pillow because Dad always said that people get trigger-happy when they're sleepy and can't see straight, but he brought her with everywhere else.

Mary went with him on every hunt regardless of whether it required a gun or not, she went with him to diners and stores and gas stations and bars and she even went with him to school until that one time in Arkansas right after Columbine.

Sammy used to tease him that he was such a freak that he couldn't even have a stuffed animal like "normal" people. Dean hated school and made no bones about it, he also made no bones about the fact that he wouldn't mind school nearly as much if he weren't "naked."

From the day he got her Dean had never been parted from Mary for more than nine hours at a time.

Until Sammy left for Stanford and Dean snuck her in his bag.


End file.
